1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera which has a plurality of focus detecting areas in a finder field and performs superimposed display of a focus detecting area for performing focus detection.
2. Related Background Art
Many cameras having a plurality of (e.g., five) focus detecting areas in a finder field have been conventionally used. In some of these cameras, an arbitrary selecting mode and an automatic selecting mode can be selectively set. In the arbitrary selecting mode, some of the focus detecting areas are set in accordance with selection operation by a photographer as areas for performing focus detection. In the automatic selecting mode, a camera automatically sets focus detecting areas for performing focus detection (e.g., sets all focus detecting areas as areas for performing focus detection).
In many cases of the above camera, when the arbitrary selecting mode is set, focus detection operation set in accordance with the selection operation is displayed with light in a finder field. When the automatic selecting mode is set, all of the five areas are displayed with light.